Blind Date
by Black-Cat164
Summary: Ziggy and Dillon go on a blind date. Slash. Drabble. AU. OOC. Please vote on the poll on my profile.


Ziggy could not believe he was doing this. Stood in front of his bathroom mirror he ran a brush through his wet hair with a blow dryer at the ready. He needed to get his thick, curly hair dry in time for his date. It was the first date he had had in over two years. Normally Ziggy would have been ecstatic to be going out, especially with an attractive man, but he was dreading it this time. He had not even met the man he was going on a date with. His boss, Doctor K, had felt he needed to get out of the lab more so she had set him up for a date. Normally his boss would not have bothered with his personal life, but she claimed that his constant presence and chatter was getting on her nerves. The thing was, though, that she had set him up with her _girlfriend's_ _brother._ Knowing his luck, they would not even have anything in common! He hated when his boss messed with his personal life. Things rarely ended well for him when she did.

He only knew the other's first name; that was all his boss would tell him. Doctor K had told him that his date's name was Dillon with an 'I', an 'O', and two 'L's'. Ziggy did not even know what this man looked like. Yes, that was normally what a blind date meant. The only problem was that he had no idea what Dillon would be wearing. How would he know if he was even on a date with the right man? Ziggy wished his boss would be normal and just stay out of his personal life no matter how annoying he got.

~/~/~/~/~

Dillon wanted to hurt Tenaya. She was once again trying to meddle in his love life. She had hooked him up with nearly a dozen guys since she had been in a relationship. When was she going to learn that blind dates did not work for him? Dillon had such a specific type that even he barely knew what it was most of the time. Tossing another unsuitable shirt violently onto his bed, he gave a frustrated sigh. This was another reason he hated blind dates. He never knew what to wear. He always based his outfits on his dates' personality and where they were going. Growling and cursing his sister, Dillon finally decided on an outfit that he hoped was neutral.

~/~/~/~/~

Ziggy stood outside the restaurant his boss had dropped him off at. It was supposed to be where his date was, but there was one rather big problem. Ziggy could not get in. He knew the Doc had made his reservation but the host would not let him in. The man was someone Ziggy had been in a relationship with a year ago. It had not ended well because the other man was too controlling. Ziggy had left before it had the chance to escalate into something worse. Now his ex was refusing to let him in because Dillion was already there. He was keeping Ziggy from making his date out of pure spite. He groaned and ran a hand through his now messy brown hair for the fourth time that night. He was twenty five minutes late and had no way of contacting his date who was already waiting for him inside. An attractive man about a year or two older than Ziggy exited the restaurant alone. He looked annoyed, almost angry, his brown eyes narrowed in a glare. He walked over to the man, hoping he would help him.

"Excuse me; can you help me with something? I'm supposed to be on a date right now but my ex won't let me in the restaurant. Could you find someone in there for me? My boss set me up with him. She said his name is Dillon," Ziggy babbled quickly, nervously. He was not good with people.

"I'm Dillon. Are you Ziggy Grover?" the stranger asked him. He nodded nervously as the other brunette looked him over.

"I know a good restaurant down by the boardwalk if you're still interested in going on a date with me," Dillon said. There was a small, flirtatious smile on his face. Ziggy smiled back, relieved that this attractive man was interested in him.

"I'd like that," the smaller man replied. He followed his date to the man's black firebird. The car was well cared for but not in the obsessively clean way that Ziggy's friend Scott took care of his red sports car. The fifteen minute drive was spent mostly in silence. Ziggy normally would have been uncomfortable with an extended period of silence, but he found himself comfortable and even enjoying the quiet drive. The restaurant they arrived at was a casual seafood place that had small tables outside so diners could enjoy the scenery and the pleasant weather.

"Would you like to eat inside or outside?" Dillon asked Ziggy after they exited the car. There were several vacant tables outside so they would have the option if they chose.

"How about we eat outside? It's nice out tonight and I like looking at the stars," Ziggy answered. This earned a small smile from Dillon.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. Light conversation took place during their meal; the two young men getting to know each other. They found common ground in the fact that the women in their lives felt the need to meddle with them. They continued to sit there after all of their food was gone; comfortable in the other's company and reluctant to part. As cliché as it was, before Dillon drove Ziggy home, they went for a walk on the beach. Granted, it was Ziggy who persuaded Dillon to do so. The night finally ended with Dillon driving Ziggy to his house. The younger male smiled awkwardly as they stood facing each other on his front porch.

"I had fun tonight, Dillon," Ziggy said with a smile. He was met with a soft half-smile in return.

"I have to admit, it was more enjoyable than I thought it would be," Dillon agreed.

"I guess I'll be -" Ziggy was cut off abruptly when Dillon suddenly leaned forward and kissed him chastely. After a second, Ziggy returned the kiss, closing his eyes as he leaned closer to Dillon. The kiss remained chaste, Dillon pulling back after a few moments. Their brown eyes met while matching content smiles rested on their faces.

"Are you doing anything next Saturday? I would like to go on a second date with you," Dillon asked flirtatiously.

"I would love to go on another date with you, Dillon," Ziggy answered, a grin on his face.

"Great. I'll call you during the week. Have a nice night Ziggy," Dillon said pleasantly. He leaned in for another chaste kiss before making his way back to his car. Ziggy's grin remained on his face as he watched Dillon pull away from his house. For once he found himself grateful that his boss had set him up on a blind date.


End file.
